


Universal Crisis

by protector91



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV), Mortal Kombat (Video Games), Smallville
Genre: Alternate Canon, Crossover, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-23
Updated: 2018-06-24
Packaged: 2019-05-27 14:13:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15026411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/protector91/pseuds/protector91
Summary: What starts as a simple summer vacation turns into a chaotic battle for survival when Clark Kent and Buffy Summers are dragged into the deadly world of Mortal Kombat. And despite their powers the forces of Outworld may be too much for them too handle.





	1. Back in Touch with Friends

**A/N: The time frame for this story is set after season 4 of Buffy, but before the start of season 5, which means no Dawn. Mortal Kombat is set during the events of the first game. Some elements of the first film might get thrown in as well. Smallville is set early season 5 following Aqua. Angel is set in Season 1, sometime after episode 11. Due to Clark and Buffy being the main pairing of this story, I wrote in reasons for why they are not with Lana and Riley respectively.**

The warrior stood back up to his feet despite the excruciating pain he felt coursing through his body. His left arm hung uselessly by his side. His legs were barely supporting his weight. His opponent staring at him with piercing eyes; eyes that he could swear were looking into his soul. Things would be easier for him if he just conceded defeat. It would save him so much pain and anguish. But all of Earth was counting on him. He couldn't fail now. He just couldn't.

And so he pressed onward. He launched a quick punch, which his opponent blocked with his left arm. The young warrior felt the bones shatter instantly. His cries of pain…no. Pain was an understatement. There weren't any words to describe what he felt at that moment. Unfortunately this was not the end for him. His opponent kicked him in the chest breaking some of his ribs in the process sending him sliding across the dirt. To follow things up he drove his foot into both his legs breaking them and making them just as useless as the rest of his body. The roars of the crowd drowned out his yells. The opponent stood over him with uncaring eyes.

"Finish him!" Shang Tsung ordered his fighter. Scorpion scoffed one final time at his less than worthy opponent wondering how he managed to get this far in the tournament.

 _Not even a challenge_ , Scorpion thought and ripped off his mask.

He took a deep breath and an intense ball of flame flew from his mouth down to his opponent. The unknown man screamed in agony as his body was consumed. His flesh burned off his body slowly and painfully. As he continued to be burned alive he caught the smallest traces of a smile on Scorpion's skull head. The man died long before he had a chance to fry completely. Scorpion put his mask back on and thrust his fist high into the air getting a roar of approval from Shang Tsung's minions.

"Scorpion wins! Flawless Victory! Fatality!" Shang announced then smugly glanced at the thunder god Raiden. "This makes nine victories for Outworld. Am I correct?" He asked fully knowing the answer.

"Don't be so cocky sorcerer," Raiden said looking up at Shang. "You've yet to win the final tournament."

"Yet if you continue to bring these pitiful fighters to represent Earthrealm then I shouldn't have anything to worry about," Shang responded to him.

Raiden narrowed his eyes at Shang Tsung, but knew deep down that Tsung spoke the truth. If he did not find more capable warriors by the next tournament he will have failed in his duty as protector of Earthrealm.

"We shall see about that," Raiden said and was gone in a whirl of his cape.

 _My master will be most pleased,_  Shang thought, pleased himself over the victory. All it took now was one more victory and Outworld could invade Earthrealm.

* * *

**One Generation Later**

Sunnydale, California. A quiet town to casual passer-bys, but a living nightmare to those who knew the truth about it. Charged with protecting the city (and every now and then the world) is Buffy Anne Summers; the Slayer.

"299, 300, 301," Buffy counted as she wailed on the heavy punching bag. Ever since her run in with Adam, she's been training herself extra hard.

 _These big bads get worse every year,_ she thought reaching 310.

_First the Master, then Spike, Drusilla, and Angelus, then the Mayor, followed by Adam; what's next? Some unstoppable god from another dimension? 330, 331…_

"Geez. What did that punching bag every do to you Summers?" Buffy was so shocked by the sound of the voice that she wound up sending the entire bag crashing into the side of the wall.

"Cordy?"

"Haven't been gone long enough for you to forget about me just yet," Cordelia said twirling a stake in her hand. "Heard a lot went down since I moved to L.A."

"You don't know the half of it," Buffy said taking a seat. "What are you doing here?"

"What? Can't a girl come down to her hometown to visit some old friends?" Cordelia asked in a fake offensive tone.

"Seriously, why are you here?" Buffy asked again.

"Fine," Cordelia sighed. "Angel sent me on a solo mission to hone my skills. He wanted me to find and close my own case. He claims he'll know if I'm lying or not. So I figured why not drop in on the old Hellmouth. But that's not the reason I came looking for you though."

"Is something wrong?"

"Things have changed since I left Sunnydale," Cordelia began pacing the room. "I have a power of my own now. I can see things before they happen. And when I entered Sunnydale, I saw you. Someone was attacking you. There was blood; lots of blood."

"Blood? Whose blood was it? Mine?"

"I don't know, Buff. This wasn't a pristine clear vision. Regardless, I'm going to do whatever I can to ensure that you stay amongst the land of the living."

"Wow Cordelia. That's real caring and nice of you."

"Hey. I'm not that same shallow and vain girl you knew back in high school," Cordelia said with her hands on her hips.

"Really?"

"Real…just don't die," she finished and decided to leave. "Hi Willow," she said exiting Buffy's training area.

"Wasss that Cordelia?" Willow asked turning to watch her leave.

"In the flesh," Buffy answered walking over to the broken punching bag. "Giles is gonna be pissed. This is the fourth punching bag I've broken in a week."

"You have been burning the midnight oil since your scuffle with Adam. When was the last time you took a break?"

"I haven't," Buffy confessed. "I've already been killed once as a Slayer. I'm not going to let it happen again."

"You technically weren't dead," Willow corrected.

"I was dead enough for Kendra's Slayer powers to activate. I miss her. At least she didn't turn on us in the end," Buffy said with contempt in her voice. If she ever saw Faith again, it would be too soon.

"The point I'm trying to make Buffy is that you're working yourself ragged."

"Slaying is all I have going for me at the present time. You know what they say; evil never sleeps."

"But you should. You hardly hang out with us like you used to back in the day. You remember those days don't you?"

"You mean back when we dealt with easy to kill vamps and not creatures capable of world destruction? I think about them as much as I thought about burning down the school gym just to smite Principal Snyder."

"Didn't burning down the gym get you kicked out of your old high old school?"

"Yep and I made some pretty good friends as a result wouldn't you say?" Buffy said; lips forming into a smile. The two friends leaned forward and hugged one another.

"Does this mean we're hanging out again?" Willow asked.

"Sure. Did you have anything specific in mind for hanging out?"

"Have you heard of Johnny Cage?"

"The actor? Who hasn't? What about him?"

"Part of his next movie is being shot right here in Sunnydale."

"Hey guys," Xander said entering the room. "Maybe I'm hallucinating but did either of you happen to see Cordelia a few minutes ago?" 

"Afraid so Xander," Buffy laughed. "Strangest thing. She was acting rather different. She kept talking about wanting to find you no matter what. She mentioned three times about how it was a mistake for you guys to break up. It was almost as if she was under the influence of a love spell."

Xander froze in place. "Oh no, not again," he quivered.

"Oh you are too easy," Buffy said breaking into a fit of laughter.

"Glad to see you haven't lost your sense of humor Buffy," Xander said sliding down the wall to the floor.

* * *

**The Kent barn**

Clark Kent's senior year of High School ended quite literally with a bang. Make that several bangs. Like his good friend Chloe Sullivan once said, it was as if Smallville had some sort of intergalactic bull's eye on it making it prey to two devastating meteor showers. Even after Clark stopped the second meteor shower, a pair of Kryptonians, hell bent on laying waste to all who got in their way, arrived on Earth. They were gone now, but they still did considerable damage to Smallville. Many people died that day all because Clark had refused to act until it was too late. It cost him his powers and for a brief period his life.

Even the one bright spot in all of this chaos, Clark getting back together with Lana, was short lived. Lana was acting differnetly as the days went by. After a few weeks Clark finally called her out on it. Lana confessed that she didn't think things were going to work between them. She had insisted it had been the mortal terror talking when she gave Clark the crystal and said she loved him. Clark took it as calmly as he could though everyone could tell he was hurting on the inside. He buried himself in his chores since then insisting to anyone that asked he was ok and to give him so space. Much to Clark's chagrin there was one particular female, who would never give him a break no matter how many times he asked.

"Chucking bales of hay again, Smallville?"

 _Right on cue_ , Clark thought.

"Lois. What are you doing here?" Clark asked setting down a bale of hay.

"Uhh, I live here." Lois said. Clark noticed she had both her hands behind her back.

"Oh yeah. My attempts to forget that must be paying off," he joked.

"Very funny Clark," Lois said hitting him on the shoulder with her left fist. "The reason I've come seeking you out is because," she pulled her right hand out from behind her back to reveal a cake. "Happy birthday."

Clark looked at the cake and then at Lois. "Who are you and what have you done with Lois?"

"What? I'm not allowed to do something nice for one of my best friends?"

"Who is it? I'd like to meet him."

"You are just bursting with jokes today aren't you?" She said hitting him again. Clark looked at the cake once more.

"You didn't do anything to this cake did you?" He asked.

"Oh for crying out loud," Lois muttered. She sliced off part of the cake and took a bite. "Satisfied?"

Clark cracked a smile and took a slice of the cake himself.

"I see you couldn't wait for me to get here before you started eating the cake," Chloe said walking inside the barn.

"Hey I was getting hungry," Lois used as an excuse to which Chloe rolled her eyes.

"Happy Birthday Clark," she said giving him a big hug. "I know that it's a little late and all, but my dear cousin and I have been busy with your present."

"Do I want to know what it is?" Clark asked uneasily.

"Yes you do Clark. Ever since graduation day you've been cooped up in this barn moping. More than usual I might add," Lois said. Clark crossed his arms and gave the cousins a stern look.

"So now that we're out of school and on our summer break, we figured why not get out of Kansas for a while. California here we come," Chloe finished. Clark opened his mouth to speak, but Lois cut him off.

"Don't even think of trying to talk your way out of this Clark. Chloe already booked the tickets and we aren't getting our money back."

"I was going to say you guys were good friends." Clark replied.

"Sure you were Smallville," Lois stated sarcastically with a roll of her eyes.

"So where exactly in California are we headed?" Clark asked while the three friends dug into the cake.

"A place called Sunnydale. From what I've heard, it could be even weirder than Smallville," Chloe answered.

"How? Is the place built over the very mouth of Hell or something?" Clark asked and a pause in the conversation followed.

"Nahhh," they all said in unision.


	2. Invitation

"Concentrate Cordelia," Willow repeated. "Concentrate as hard as you can on what you saw," she said trying to use her powers to the best of her ability to help Cordelia recall her vision.

"It's not working," she said as she started to sweat.

"You can do it, Cordelia," Willow encouraged. Cordelia started panting and then images started flashing in her mind again.

"Blood. So much blood. No. NO!" Cordelia screamed.

There was a flash of light and then Willow was flung away from Cordelia all the way into the kitchen. Cordelia sucked in as much air as she could to prevent herself from fainting while Buffy ran over to Willow's aid.

She felt dizzy and mentally drained from Willow trying to augment her foresight so she could see just who died in her vision.

"Anything?" Willow asked rubbing the back of her head.

"Nothing but a whole lot more blood," Cordelia revealed. "This is killing me. I don't even know when this vision is going to take place. How am I going to prevent this if I don't even know when it will happen?"

"Not to mention you don't even know who you're seeing getting offed," Xander said. "I don't know about you guys, but I could seriously use some sort of Supernatural distraction. When was the last time we actually fought something since the Initiative incident?" He asked.

"That's the thing. There hasn't been anything," Buffy said. "All the vamps have gone into hibernation it feels like. It's as if Hell decided to give us the Summer off. There haven't been any demons either."

"Excluding whatever I saw in my vision."

"If Tara were here, I'm sure she could've helped augment your vision," Willow said.

"Ummm, who's Tara?" Cordelia asked.

"Tara is...she's," Xander started to say.

"She's my girlfriend," Willow finished for him. "She's also a witch and we're stronger when together. You should've seen how powerful the offensive magic we've been practicing..."

"...girlfriend?...how long have I been gone?" Cordelia interrupted.

"Shut up, Cordelia," Willow ordered much to Cordelia's surprise.

"Ok, Buffy had a long term relationship with someone that wasn't Angel, Xander has a girlfriend, and Willow has something of a backbone now. Am I in another bizarro wish-verse or something?" Cordelia asked looking from one Scooby to another.

Her question is greeted with uncomfortable silence.

"Um, anyway, I forgot to mention, but I found this on your front porch, Buffy," Xander said to break the tension. He hands Buffy an envelope, which she tears open and reads aloud.

**Dear Buffy,**

**Cordelia told me she's going to the old Hellmouth to complete a test I sent her on. Incase she visits you, please be advised that I will reimburse you for anything of yours that she breaks, destroys, or otherwise during her stay.**

**Angel**

"Oh for the love of. Why is he looking down on me? I'm just as capable of kicking ass as any one of you guys," Cordelia said and the room erupted in uproarious laughter truly breaking the tension from a few seconds ago. "What? I can so kick ass."

"You have to admit Cordy. Your track record as a Scooby prior to your departure isn't stellar," Buffy said.

"Try non-existent," Xander added failing to cover it with a laugh.

"I can still do a lot of damage with this stake Xander. How would you like it if I poked out one of your eyes," she threatened.

"No need to get violent, Cordelia," Xander said putting up his hands. "Though come to think of it I would look pretty cool wearing an eye-patch."

"Keep dreaming because it won't happen in this lifetime," Willow commented.

* * *

**Gotham City**

**Wayne Enterprises**

**Basement Level parking garage**

"You sure this is the right place?" Jax asked his partner Sonya Blade.

"Kano is here Jax. I can just feel it," She replied. She had received a tip that the thug Kano and other members of the Black Dragon crime syndicate were holding up in the building for the time being. She's been tailing that sick bastard for months now and she wasn't going to waste time going through the formalities of acquiring a search warrant.

"I sure hope to Heaven you're right cause if you aren't we are going to be in serious shit," Jax said. 

 

"Shhhh," Sonya hushed. "I think I saw something," she whispered. She crept quietly through the dark over to a black corvette. She reached over the hood and grabbed someone, pulling him by his shirt collar out of his hiding place.

"I'm going to as you only once. Where's Kano?" She asked the Black Dragon thug.

"Like I'd tell you," he said. He broke out of Sonya's grip and threw out a round house kick. Sonya ducked and shot him in the chest with her wrist blasters. The man stumbled back and Sonya jumped at him. She connected her foot with his face feeling some bones crack beneath it.

"Ahhh!" He cried out from the pain rushing through him.

"Watch your back, Jax!" Sonya shouted out to her friend. Jax turned around and grabbed his assailant by the neck.

"Gotcha!" He said before slamming him into the other thug. The guys saw stars as their world fell back. Sonya and Jax regroup and stand back to back ready for any other assailants, but the garage feel eerily silent instead.

 

"That was a bit too easy," Sonya said. She looked around the rest of the garage then looked down at herself. A small red dot was visible over the center of her chest.

"Oh shit!" She cursed and jumped to the left. The bullet whizzed past her, but still clipped part of her waist. "Take cover Jax!"

Jax rushed behind a truck feeling a bullet zoom past him. Jax spotted the shooter running for more cover and pulled out his own weapon. He opened fire, but the shooter leapt up and fired a bullet grazing Jax's shoulder and knocking him into the open. 

"Hang on Jax!" Sonya shouted racing to him. The shooter shot at her, but Sonya fired a shot at the same time. Her blast knocked his gun out of his hands while the bullet missed her by inches.

Sonya rushed him and did a jump kick hitting part of his nose. He stumbled, but only a little and launched a jab at Sonya's throat. She caught his wrist and did something unexpected. She blew him a kiss and a pink smoke-like substance flew out of her mouth.

The man breathed it in and started choking allowing Sonya to lock her legs around his neck and slammed him, back first, into the floor. Sonya causally got back to her feet and pulled the coughing individual up to his own.

"How did you do that thing with your lips?" Jax asked her.

"My little secret," she replied shaking the guy to get snap him out of his painful stupor. 

"Who are you?" She asked him.

"Name's Dead Shot," he answered feeling whatever the stuff he breathed in finally stop attacking his lungs.

"So Dead Shot. You want to tell me where Kano is?" Sonya asked nicely.

"Why should I tell you anything?" He asked her. Sonya put her palm to her lips again and Dead Shot was suddenly more compliant. He pointed to a door behind him and Sonya let him go.

"Watch him," she ordered Jax.

_That woman is going to be the death of me,_ Jax thought. He'd like nothing more right now than to get the Hell out of this basement before the building's security shows up.

Sonya meanwhile kicked open the door and stepped into a room with a single desk; the chair with its back turned to her. Sonya walked around the table and spun it around only to not see Kano. Instead she was staring face to face with… a clown?

"We're you expecting someone else?" The Joker cackled.

"Where the Hell is Kano! ?" Sonya yelled at him. She did not have time for games. Security would be here any minute. The joker laughed more and then flicked his wrist showing a joker card.

"My card," he said. Sonya snatched it from him and flipped it over.

**California dreaming.**

**Kano**

"What in the world is this supposed to mean? Answer me!"

"Ah, ah, ah," The Joker said pulling open his jacket to reveal a bomb strapped to his chest. The timer ticking down past 1 minute. Sonya bolted out of the room grabbing Jax's arm and forcibly pulling him with her.

"What's wrong?" He asked stopping her.

"Bomb! Move! Now!" Sonya revealed and broke away from him.

Jax kicked it into high gear too leaving Dead Shot behind. They broke through the exit and kept on sprinting as fast as they could. The Joker nonchalantly left the room he was in and looked down at Dead Shot.

"You are completely insane," he criticized looking up at the bomb strapped to his chest. The clocked reached zero and Dead Shot closed his eyes.

Five seconds later nothing happened. He opened his eyes and saw the word  **'boom'**  flashing on the timer. A few sparks shot off from the thing and then it shorted out.

"I hate you," Dead Shot groaned.

"Freeze! Security!" A guard shouted in the darkness. The Joker saw the light from a few flashlights and stared at Dead Shot.

"So long sucker!" He laughed like a maniac and left him to be arrested.

* * *

Sonya and Jax were panting 12 blocks away from the Wayne Enterprises building.

"I thought you said there was a bomb," Jax asked wiping some sweat from his forehead.

"Guess the clown must've thought it was funny to joke around," Sonya said punching the car she was leaning against in frustration.

"Think we should go back and arrest those other guy?"

"No," Sonya said. "If security hasn't gotten them by now that means they're long gone."

"So after all that we have no leads on Kano's whereabouts?" Jax asked Sonya.

"Not entirely," Sonya said showing him the card. "Looks like we're headed for California."

* * *

"You're out of options Johnny Cage!" a man exclaimedd aiming his gun at Johnny's head; the latter's hands raised. "There's barely five feet of space between us. You make one move and I'll pull the trigger." Johnny laughed and shook his head. He flicked his right wrist tossing out a force ball and it collided with the man's face knocking him back.

"Son of a bitch!" He cursed pointing his gun again.

Johnny executed a shadow kick and the man crashed through a window. His terrified yells slowly dying out as he fell to his death. Johnny walked to the broken window and gazed down spotting the man's broken corpse some stories down.

"You've just been caged," Johnny remarked.

"Annnnd cut!" The director shouted. "Great stuff everyone, especially you Cage. Like how you improvised that Shadow Kick. It's staying in the movie."

"Oh joy," the stunt man muttered climbing back into set. "They do not pay me enough for this."

"Relax will ya? We made sure you were well protected so my attacks won't injure you," Johnny said.

"It still stings like Hell though Cage."

"Hey, stuntmen get hurt. It was in the job description wasn't it?" Johnny sarcastically asked. The stuntman scoffed and limped away from Johnny to get some medical aid.

"Great work out there. For a minute I thought it was actually real."

_That voice. No way,_ Johnny thought. He faced the direction of the voice and removed his trademark sunglasses. After making sure his eyes weren't playing tricks on him a thrilled smile broke across his face. "Giles."

"The one and thankfully only," he said. Johnny gave Giles a big hug and a slap of the shoulder.

"Man how long has it been?" Johnny asked.

"Much too long. Glad all those months of training have paid off for you."

"I wouldn't say that Giles. People still claim that I'm a fake. Seriously; how can anyone think any of those moves I do aren't real?"

"Your moves are a tad unreal Johnny. You have to admit that."

"I know they are. Mark my words though Giles. I'm going to figure out a way to prove to the World that I'm not a fake. But let's not dwell on my career. How are things going for you and that new student of yours?"

"She has been quite a handful, Johnny, but a good student none the less. Before I forget there's something that I want to give to you. An invitation."

"An invitation? To what?" Johnny asked.

"Something that could enhance your career and silence all of the nay-sayers," Giles said handing him the invitation to Mortal Kombat. "It was delivered to my doorstep so I can only assume it was meant for me. I'm not as young as I used to be though."

Johnny overlooked the invitation and raised and rubbed his chin. "Seems interesting. I'll think about it."

"Thank you Johnny. It was nice seeing you again," Giles said shaking his hand. Johnny read the invitation again. If he entered and won that would definitely prove to the world he wasn't a fake.

* * *

Giles looked over his shoulder to make sure he wasn't being followed and slipped inside a close by and empty warehouse. He cracked his neck, waved his hand in front of his face, and changed back into Shang Tsung. He knelt down and his palms began to glow. Green beams of energy fired from them and formed a window into Outworld.

"What is it Shang Tsung?" The imposing voice of Shao Kahn asked.

"I have good news for you emperor. Raiden had planned on bringing a powerful fighter into the tournament; a woman known as the Slayer. He had sent an invitation to her teacher out of fear that the Slayer would refuse and that her teacher could explain everything to her. I made certain the invite never reached her. It is now in the hands of someone who will be easy prey for our warriors."

"Well done, Shang Tsung. However, we must not leave anything to chance. If Raiden discovers this he will not doubt try to personally contact the Slayer. We must eliminate not only her, but anyone else that poses a threat to our final triumph in Mortal Kombat. We have come too close to let victory slip from our grasp now."

"As you command my lord. I will send Kitana and Mileena at once to carry out this task. I will contact the Lin-Kuei as well. Their assassins are the best in both this realm and Outworld as well."

"Do it Shang Tsung. And I warn you. If you fail me the consequences will be very unpleasant."

"I give you my word. When the dust settles Earthrealm will belong to you."

**To Be Continued...**

**A/N: Just to clarify Shang Tsung didn't kill Giles or suck out his soul. He just performed his sorcery to find out what he needed to know about Giles so he could impersonate him.**


	3. California

_For centuries the Lin Kuei were the deadliest assassins to ever walk the Earth. They each possessed skills that far exceeded that of an ordinary human. They were feared by many, but there was one assassin whose very presence sent chills down the spines of every individual. His real name was Bi-Han, but his targets and his Lin Kuei brethren all knew him as Sub-Zero._

* * *

**Lin Kuei fortress**

Sub-Zero walked out into the open. Every breathe he took visible due to the nature of his powers. He looked around slowly for his enemy. Then out of the dark a frigid beam of ice came directly at the right of him. Sub-Zero lifted his hand and caught the blast.

He focused it into a ball of ice, which he tossed full speed at his opponent. He dodged to the left and the ball crashed into the wall shattering upon impact, but also coating that portion of it in ice.

Sub-Zero took a run and entered into an ice slide cutting off his opponent and sent him falling. He crashed to the floor and then felt a foot roughly connect with his spine. He fought back the yell that wanted to escape even after Sub-Zero kicked him onto his back. Sub-Zero shot out his hand, but it didn't connect with any part of his opponent's body. It was instead extended to help said person up.

"You've done better this time, brother," Bi-Han said to his younger brother Kuai-Liang. Kuai took the elder Sub-Zero's hand and he helped him up to his feet. "However, you still need work when it comes to the element of surprise."

"You almost broke my back," Kuai complained rubbing it.

"This was merely a training exercise. You were never in any danger of being severely hurt. I could've done much worse and you know that."

"Bi-Han. Kuai Lang," A voice announced approaching the two.

"Smoke," Kuai Lang said. The Lin Kuei warriors bowed to one another. "What is it?"

"The Grand Master requests your presence," Smoke answered him.

"Inform him we are on our way now," he requested. Smoke bowed and vanished in a thick cloud of smoke. Moments later the two brothers, plus Lin Kuei Cyrax, Sektor, and Smoke stepped before their Master. They bowed before him and waited for him to speak.

"Greetings my Lin Kuei warriors," The Grandmaster said. "I have called you before me today because we have received a new assassination contract."

"Who is our client, Grand Master?" Kuai Lang curiously asked.

"That is of no importance," he replied. "This woman is our target," he said tossing a picture to Bi-Han.

"Who is she?" He asked.

"Her name is Buffy Summers; a being known as the Slayer."

"What is a Slayer?" Kuai once again questioned.

"I've heard of them before," Bi-Han answered. "They are supposed to be some of the strongest beings in this world. I thought they were only a myth."

"They are all too real Bi-Han and our client would like for one of us to take care of her."

"Well I am ready master," Bi-Han said stepping forward.

"Actually Bi-Han I have decided to choose Smoke for this mission." At this announcement Bi-Han froze in his advancement and could only stare up at his master. He inhaled deeply and bowed to him, however. He would not lose his temper in front of his Lin Kuei brethren; especially his own brother.

"You still have you own mission to complete regarding, Bi-Han," the Grand Master said as if he read Sub-Zero's mind. "And until then I will not risk your life." 

"I will not fail you my Master," Smoke said with some obvious traces of delight in his voice. Then again if you were given a chance to shine after spending years stuck in the shadow of the great Bi-Han you'd be excited too.

"I trust that you won't. However, to ensure that doesn't happen these two will accompany you." The Grand Master clapped his hands and two almost identically dressed females stepped out from the dark. One was dressed in dark purple; the other in dark blue.

"Their names are Kitana and Mileena."

"With all respect Master, I don't need any help," Smoke declared.

"Be that as it is, our client insists."

"As you wish," Smoke obeyed then glared at Kitana and Mileena.

Kitana's face remained expressionless while Mileena silently scoffed under her mask at Smoke and looked away. If there was anyone who didn't need help with this assassination it was her. She's twice the fighter Kitana would ever be, but orders are orders.

She can always dispose of her 'sister' following the completion of the tournament. So for now she'll play the nice girl. Well as nice as Mileena can get.

"Excellent. Depart as soon as you are ready Smoke." Smoke nodded and disappeared from sight. 

* * *

**Sunnydale; that night**

"You can relax Clark. It's over," Lois said lightly punching him on the arm as their plane came to a full stop. "I still can't believe that you're afraid of flying. Don't you know it's…?"

"Statistically the safest way to travel. I know, Lois," Clark cut off and released the death grip he had on the arm rests. He was surprised he didn't break them. "I just have a thing about heights. They make me uneasy."

"Man up, Smallville," Lois said reaching up for her one of her carry on bags. Chloe looked at Clark from the opposite row and shook her head in a playful manner.

"Don't you say a word," Clark mouthed out. Chloe pretended to zip her mouth shot and Clark silently laughed. The two of them grabbed their bags as well then walked quickly after Lois to get the rest of their stuff from baggage claim.

"You just need to relax Clark. After all there isn't aren't any meteor rocks or freaks here in California."

"But you said this was a strange town."

"What could we possibly run into?" Chloe asked.

* * *

Cordelia thrust her stake right into the vamp's heart and the thing crumpled to dust. A second one attacked her from behind sending her to the floor. It kicked her hand and her stake went out of her reach.

She unsheathed a machete from her back and evaded a hard swipe from the vamp. She swung fast and took off its head completely.

"Another one bites the dust," she quipped.

"That's a terrible joke," Buffy criticized.

"You know you could've helped me out. Those vamps nearly broke my arms," Cordelia complained.

"Don't blame me. Blame Angel for saying that you had to complete the assignment on your own without any help," Buffy countered. "Besides. I think you did alright...you actually did alright. Since when can you fight?"

"People change, Buffy, but if you have to know, Angel has a cop friend who has been showing me how to fight. She knows he's all fangy and in a way is sort of a normal version of you," Cordelia said.

"She knows about Angel?" Buffy questioned.

"He didn't so much tell her as he did expose himself. But getting back to me, I think I'll bring you along me once I go back to L.A. in case Angel doesn't believe me about killing those vampires."

"That wouldn't be a very good idea," Buffy turned down.

"Look I know you loved the guy, but you can't avoid him forever."

"It's complicated."

"You mean when he came back and started pounding on your then boyfriend Riley?"

"Pretty much," she admitted opening the exit to the warehouse they were just inside. "When you boil it down, my love life basically sucks because one way or another, my life as a Slayer is just going to wreck things."

"Don't feel that way. Mainly because if you're down in the dumps it'll increase your chances of getting killed if you were the one in my vision."

"That is not gonna happen," Buffy declared. "And where Angel is concerned, it would just feel weird given how my last visit went. Besides, I wouldn't want to run into his 'friend'."

"You can relax. Angel and Kate are just associates. Associates oozing pointless sexual tension..."

"Thank you. I think I get it," Buffy cuts off.

* * *

"You said nothing at all for the entirety of the cab ride, Clark. You ok?" Chloe asked.

The friends were standing in front of an inexpensive hotel. Most of the money they had used to accumulate the trip came from Lois working overtime at the Talon though the Kents had graciously given them some as well.

"I think I know what's up Chlo. Clarkie's once again thinking about his lost love, who will remain unnamed. You know what's wrong with you, Clark? You've spent so much time trying to be with her that you've basically tricked your mind into thinking that there is absolutely no one else out there for you."

Clark just starred at her. "Let me put this in terms you'd understand, Smallville. Think of Lana as an ice cream flavor. Vanilla perhaps," Lois said.

"I like vanilla," Clark said.

"Exactly. You've spent so much time ingesting it that no other flavor will do for you. You're sticking with your vanilla safety net because you're afraid of trying something else and not being satisfied. You know what they say you'll never know what you like until you try."

"If there was someone out there for me other than Lana I think I would've met her by now," Clark said.

Lois rolled her eyes. "There are times when I think you are an absolute lost cause, Smallville. Regardless we aren't here in California for you to mourn your most recent break up."

"That's right. We're here to have fun," Chloe agreed. "Right now instead of standing here we could be busy doing…"

"Chloe? Chlo?" Clark waved his hand in front of Chloe's face, but she walked past him up to a promotional film poster.

"Oh my God!" Chloe exclaimed excitedly. "Look!" She pointed.

"Who is that?" Clark asked.

"Have you been living under a rock or something?" Lois asked. "That is Jonny Cage. Chloe's biggest celebrity crush ever."

"And according to this poster, he's filming some of his latest movie right here in Sunnydale!" Chloe exclaimed

"Well we know how we're spending tomorrow," Lois said looking up at Clark.

 _I could really use a distraction right about now_ , Clark thought. It's not that he didn't appreciate Lois and Chloe trying to cheer him up, but he couldn't help but think of Lana.

"Smallville!" Lois shouted snapping her fingers in Clark's face. "Have you been listening to a word I've said?"

"Sorry. Sorry," Clark apologized holding up his hands before Lois tried to hit him.

"I was saying we should head inside the hotel. This place is kind of creepy at night."

"That's a matter of opinion," someone else said stepping into their path. Clark looked behind him and saw three more people. He noticed they were all carrying knives.

"We don't want any trouble," Clark said to the group of muggers.

"Well you can avoid it by just handing us all your money," the mugger said.

"Like that will happen," Lois said defiantly. She spent unspeakable hours earning all of this money and there was no way in Hell she was going to have it all stolen from her.

"Then have it your way," he said and lunged at her.

Lois kicked the knife out of his hands then she jumped up and rammed her foot into his mouth knocking him onto the pavement. Clark snared one of the other muggers and tossed him as lightly as he could into one of the other attackers; neither got up from the sidewalk. The third swung his knife at Chloe, but missed and she kicked him straight in the balls. The guy fell to his knees clutching his private area and Chloe swung both fists into the side of his face taking him out.

"What?" She asked noticing Clark's surprised look. "I know it's a dirty move, but come on they're trying to mug us."

"Guys," Lois called out. They turned around and saw the other mugger with a gun to Lois head.

"You could've just handed us your money and saved yourselves the trouble. Now you'll have to live with this girl's death on you conscience." Chloe looked at Clark with pleading eyes. If he was going to save Lois that meant revealing himself to her. He wasn't about to risk losing her and got ready to speed over to Lois when someone tapped the shoulder of the last mugger. He turned around and then someone grabbed his gun hand.

"AHHHHHHH!" He screamed as Buffy squeezed his hand almost breaking it. Lois took the opportunity to ram her elbow into his chest causing him to lose his hold on her. Buffy threw out a spin kick connecting with his right cheek. He spun around and crashed down to the ground.

 _Never thought I'd be glad to stop a simple mugging,_  Buffy thought cracking her knuckles.

"Thank you so much for that Ms.?" Lois began.

"I'm…" Buffy started to answer then cut herself short. Her gaze went behind Lois and simultaneously met Clark's. For a moment she forgot what she was going to say in the first place. Buffy shook her head and then noticed that the three strangers were all standing in front of her now.

"Um. Buffy Summers," she said extending her hand.

Clark shook it and replied, "Clark Kent. These are my friends Lois Lane and Chloe Sullivan."

"Nice to meet you all," Buffy said still keeping her sight locked with Clark's. "You better get inside. There are worse things than muggers in Sunnydale. Especially at night," Buffy said turning to leave.

"It was nice to meet you too," Clark said to her. Buffy turned, smiled and waved, before disappearing into the dark.

"Cool girl wouldn't you say, Clark? Clark? Clark!" Lois shouted again snapping Clark out of his stupor.

"I'm sorry. Again," Clark added at the end.

"You are something else Smallville. One minute you're talking about how Lana is the only girl for you then the next you're staring at this girl that you don't even know."

"Staring? I wasn't staring," Clark lied. Lois did a face palm and ran it down her face. She and Chloe headed inside the hotel and Clark followed. Clark couldn't believe it, but for a small window of time he forgot Lana's name.


End file.
